1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of control devices for processing installations of printed products. It relates to a control device for a processing installation for the production of collections of printed products and to a corresponding control method, according to the preamble of the respective independent patent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Processing installations for printed products comprise feed devices for individual printed products or part products, and units for putting these together into further part products or end products. Typically, the printed products are newspapers, magazines, brochures and likewise. Individual ones of the part products may be produced in a rotation printing machine and be fed directly or via a storage means. Other part products may also be flat supplements such as products samples, CDs. The units are, for example, designed for inserting, collecting or collating, for the putting-together.
Such units, as also further units for labelling, film-wrapping, packing, binding, etc. are combined, set up and programmed into a processing installation in a comprehensive manner according to customer specifications. The programming of a control unit for the complete processing installation must be adapted to the respective configuration. Thereby, the effort for programming the control increases disproportionately with the complexity of installation. The coordination of the individual units by way of the control requires a disproportionate amount of effort and is disproportionately complicated and thus more prone to error.